Triangle amoureux
by Nevermind555
Summary: Au sein de la troupe, il y a le triangle formé par Beast - Joker et Dagger. La vie est décidément cruelle avec les artistes. OS.


**Triangle amoureux**

Joker ne lui avait jamais dit les mots qu'elle attendait. Jamais. Et probablement qu'elle devait se contenter de les imaginer en rêve...

Le rouquin s'était considérablement éloigné d'eux depuis qu'il avait la charge du cirque. Il semblait à Beast que l'emprise maléfique de père venait de s'emparer totalement de l'âme de Joker.

Beast secouait la tête. Père n'avait jamais eu sur elle autant d'emprise que celle qu'il exerçait sur l'aîné de la troupe. Quoi que père ordonne, Joker exécute. Du plus simple service au crime le plus abominable.

Beast aurait souhaité secouer le rouquin pour qu'il se réveille enfin et échappe à la main néfaste de père. Mais c'était peine perdue. Représentation après représentation, Joker arborait ce sourire de façade pour camoufler sa peine et son âme brisée.

Ceci rebellait Beast !...

Elle savait que le ton enjoué et le visage jovial du rouquin cachaient la souffrance et la détresse qu'il se refusait d'afficher en présence de la troupe. Mais Beast n'était pas dupe. Elle connaissait bien Joker. Plus aucune grimace adoptée par le rouquin ne pouvait tromper la dompteuse. Et elle souhaitait partager son fardeau, voire même l'en libérer. Elle aurait tout donné pour Joker, tout !...

* * *

Si le rouquin gardait la langue dans sa poche, il n'en était de même pour Dagger. Le lanceur de couteaux se plaisait à crier son amour pour la dompteuse sur tous les toits. Beast, tout d'abord surprise puis agacée, avait fini par s'y faire. A dire vrai, elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux déclarations enflammées du cadet. Il était d'ailleurs terriblement ironique d'entendre les mots souhaités sortir de la bouche d'un autre que l'être choyé et désiré...

Dagger ne faisait aucun mystère de ses sentiments à l'égard de " _Ane San_." C'était comme s'il avait sondé la peine de la jeune femme et se faisait fort d'y répondre à sa manière, adressant à Beast les mots qu'elle souhaitait entendre de la bouche d'un autre que lui.

Dagger était parfaitement conscient de l'attirance de Beast pour Joker - il respectait par ailleurs beaucoup leur relation et appelait Joker " _Senpai_ ".

* * *

Dans l'intimité de sa tente, lorsqu'elle retirait sa tenue provocante, Beast observait le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir posé contre la lourde malle.

Se pouvait-il que ce corps de femme fasse horreur à Joker ?... Ce n'était pas sa jambe qui posait le moindre complexe - le rouquin savait ce qu'il en était d'avoir un membre en moins. Alors pourquoi Joker taisait-il ses sentiments ?... Pourquoi tournait-il régulièrement les attentes de Beast en dérision ?...

Pas plus tard qu'hier, lorsqu'il avait mis un terme aux agissements vengeurs de la dompteuse face à cet énergumène vêtu de noir qui avait saccagé son numéro, il s'était comporté de manière odieuse, allant dans le sens de ce malappris !... S'il l'avait vraiment aimée, il aurait pris sa défense !...

Au lieu de cela, il s'était permis d'aller jusqu'au geste, l'humiliant un peu plus encore si cela était possible. C'est Dagger qui défendit l'honneur de Beast, bec et ongles !... Une fois de plus...

Beast sentait les larmes amères lui monter aux yeux. "Pourquoi, Joker ?..."

Elle regagnait le moelleux de son lit pour y pleurer. "Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi ?..."

* * *

Il n'avait pas pris garde à ses yeux rougis, comme à l'ordinaire. Dagger, par contre, adopta une mine triste et fit apparaître une fleur pour la consoler. Grâce à ses tours, il parvenait toujours à arracher l'ombre d'un sourire à la dompteuse.

Les états d'âme de Beast, Joker s'en contrefichait !... Il avait d'ailleurs bien assez à porter sur ses épaules. Aussi, la dompteuse choisit de ne pas l'ennuyer avec cela.

La gentillesse affichée de Joker était comme une planche offerte aux sentiments de Beast.

Au lieu de se montrer détestable, Monsieur Loyal savait l'entourer de soins attentifs. De soins fraternels. Et d'un frère, Beast n'en voulait pas autant qu'elle n'en avait guère besoin !... Mais à cet appel, Joker faisait la sourde-oreille !...

Il était devenu terriblement sinueux depuis sa nomination à la tête du cirque, préférant passer du temps avec les hommes de la troupe, à boire et à jouer, plutôt que d'écouter ce que lui hurlait le cœur de Beast. Il semblait à la dompteuse que Joker s'arrangeait toujours pour s'éviter un tête-à-tête avec elle et il la contrait vertement dès qu'elle abordait certains sujets, touchant notamment à la docilité du rouquin et à sa soumission aux ordres insensés de père !...

Le rouquin était devenu un as dans l'art de glisser entres les doigts de Beast comme le ferait une anguille. La tension entre les deux aînés était palpable, si bien que tous les membres de la troupe en eurent rapidement conscience.

De son côté, Dagger redoublait de paroles aimantes et de petites attentions. C'en était risible de bonne volonté !... Beast était loin de se douter que Joker avait été l'instigateur de l'affection de Dagger à son égard... A n'en point douter, le sens de l'observation développé par le rouquin lui avait permis de cerner les sentiments naissants du jeune lanceur de couteaux à l'égard de son aînée. Après une partie de cartes, Joker avait pris Dagger à part et lui avait recommandé de s'occuper de Beast à sa place, chose que le jeune artiste avait pris particulièrement à cœur !...

* * *

Beast serrait l'écharpe tricotée de Joker comme si c'était lui qu'elle pouvait retenir contre elle. Il venait cependant de lui échapper une nouvelle fois !...

Beast se sentait anéantie, incomprise et rejetée.

Elle venait de jouer sa dernière carte, s'étant permise une approche physique, elle qui était si prude !...

Une fois de plus, Joker s'était montré ferme, limite moqueur, disant qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas. Ils étaient scellés par une seule chose : le secret concernant la bassesse de père.

Joker venait de lui certifier encore une fois qu'il n'avait que faire de ses sentiments. Elle les avait pourtant affichés à travers des larmes et une voix cassée... rien n'y faisait ; le jeune leader se montrait inflexible et impitoyable. Ses remords, Joker les masquait habilement en dispensant des attentions fraternelles, comme lui recommander de ne pas veiller tardivement ou de ne pas attraper froid. Même si l'attitude du rouquin touchait Beast, elle n'était jamais à sa place.

"Arrête de te sacrifier ! ARRETE ! Cesse de me tourner le dos pour éviter la confrontation !... S'il te plaît, ne remettons pas à demain cette conversation sérieuse concernant père !... Ecoute ce que mon coeur te dit, te hurle !... Je t'en prie, quittons cette vie pour une autre, loin de père !... Je ne demande pas que tu m'emportes par-delà les collines !... Je veux simplement être avec toi et que nous soyons heureux !... Cette souffrance qui est la tienne finira pas te tuer !... Et que ferais-je sans toi ?"

Les larmes. A nouveau. Puis la voix d'un serpent - et pas celle d'un des reptiles de Snake !...

* * *

Au petit matin, Beast se sentait misérable, souillée.

Black avait su exploiter son désespoir, mettre à profit son vide affectif.

Les paroles avaient été rudes d'abord puis douces ensuite, s'adaptant avec hardiesse à l'effet recherché.

Black lui avait fait l'amour comme on aurait procédé à un interrogatoire. Serré.

Beast en était ressortie avec la nausée. Et l'image indélébile de Joker toujours fixé sur la rétine et agrafée au cœur.

Contrairement à ce que Black avait affirmé ; pas une seule seconde elle avait songé à un autre qu'à Joker !...

La promesse avait été un leurre. Et elle avait voulu y croire. Mais le réveil était amer.

A l'extérieur, elle trouva l'écharpe de Joker au sol, la ramassant pour la secouer des brins d'herbe et des gouttes de la rosée, avant de la serrer de toutes ses forces contre elle. "Joker..."

* * *

Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de mettre à sac le manoir du Comte. La bâtisse était immense, se dressant tel un fort devant leurs yeux.

La troupe se heurta à un élément imprévu de taille : la force de dissuasion des domestiques de la maison Phantomhive.

Le plus costaud tomba le premier, harassé par un corps si mince qu'il en était ridicule !...

Puis ce fut au tour des plus agiles ; abattus froidement.

Il ne restait que Beast et Dagger. Éviter les pièges. Retrouver la cible. Par tous les moyens.

Beast avait l'âme au bord de yeux. La mission tournait au massacre. Pour la troupe. Une véritable réalité inversée.

La rafale de balles venait de frapper.

Beast ouvrit les yeux, le poids du corps de Dagger sur elle, criblé de balles, sang aux commissures.

"DAGGER ! Abruti, tu..."

Dagger souriait face à la mort, timidement, lui qui d'ordinaire était démonstratif.

"Désolé... Beast... j'aurai voulu... t'emmener... par-delà les... coll..."

Encore les mots qu'elle aurait voulu trouver dans la bouche du rouquin. Le sort s'acharnait, montrant toute sa cruauté.

Beast échappa un cri de rage et de douleur, jurant vengeance mais frappant à l'aveugle, disperçant la poudre blanche mortelle.

Un discours, condamnant. Une étincelle.

La vision de Joker et de la troupe. Un seul se retourne. Un sourire et un nom de scène, figés pour l'éternité : "Joker."


End file.
